The instant invention relates generally to animal pens and more specifically it relates to an animal squeezer cage converter.
Numerous animal pens have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to confine and restrain the animals therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,897,441 to Robertson; 2,616,392 to Hutchings; and 4,228,765 to Berlin all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.